Weapons of Destruction
by ragnorokrising
Summary: Morzan has killed his father, King Arthur, and to celebrate he decides to march into soul society, but ends up in Hueco Mundo. Himself and his twelve remaining soldiers merge with vasto lordes, and team up with Aizen, can the knights stop them?sum inside
1. Chapter 1

The Hollow Spear Master

The Hollow Spear Master

Arthur swung the blade down, but missed and got kicked to the ground.

_FLASHBACK_

_Arthur walked down the hall of his castle. He reached his room, and found Katrina sitting on his bed. He and Katrina had just recently mated, and he wondered why she would be here. "Katrina, how may I help you?" said Arthur._

"_Arthur, I have something to admit to you. I am pregnant."_

"_That's incredible Katrina. Now I have an heir to takeover my kingdom when I die."_

"_That is not the end of it. I just recently discovered that I-I…I am…I am your sister, Arthur." All the happiness he had just had was doubled over and changed into surprise and he realized that he needed to talk to Merlin_

_By the time he had reached the other side of castle, where Merlin had his room, he was full of dread and surprise. "Merlin, I have a huge problem!" he yelled at the wizard. The elderly man turned around, gray hairs turning to brown do to the spells that made him live backwards in time. "What is it Arthur? I have to completely rearrange my library."_

"_I just got my sister pregnant, not knowing that she was my sister. What should I do?"_

_The old wizard contemplated this, and finally answered "Well Arthur, I will have to consult the crystal ball." He walked over to crystal orb residing on his desk, then waved his hand in a wax-on, wax-off motion, and flicked his tongue in a tisk-tisk-tisk manner and said "I have some bad news. I don't know how to say this, so I will use my prophecy powers._

_**Brother and sister,**_

_**Together they make,**_

_**A babe of power,**_

_**A creature with destructive strength.**_

_**Wielder of the spear,**_

_**From the flying rock,**_

_**Black armor king,**_

_**Your death shall he bring.**_

_**Kill al the babes,**_

_**Of the noble birth,**_

_**To stop the death,**_

_**Of your time on earth.**_

_FLASHBACK END_

Arthur stood up, and put the normal sword back in the sheath on his left hip.__He put his hand behind him, and drew forth Excalibur. The black clad warrior also sheathed his sword, and drew his spear fro his back. He had an idea, and rushed the black knight. The sword and spear met, and Arthur grabbed the handle of the spear, and held it there, while he used the sword to peel the helmet from the head of his opponent.

The helmet flew off, and before him was a man with blond hair, green eyes, and a soft smile. The opponent was Morzan, the son of Arthur and Katrina. He knocked the king back with another kick and hit him over the head end of the shaft. He marched off to kill the rest of Arthur's forces. When the king came to, Morzan had left, and he was on the ground with a splitting head ache.

Merlin had told him that he would kill the dark warrior with a lance through the stomach, so picked up the lance closest to him, and turned to see the man coming over the hill top, the setting sun causing an eerie scene. He began to rush Arthur, and drew the sword and spear, then quickened his pace. Instead of running through the lance, he cut through it, and Arthur was only just barely able to use his sword to block the blow, but was hit on the head by the shaft end.

He fell to the ground, and his heart slowed down. Morzan took the blade, and laughed, sending a shiver down Arthur's spine. The king of Camelot stood up, and was cut back down by a twin assault from the spear and blade. Morzan stood over him and said "I have both weapons made from the meteor of the Burning Savior of The End. Caliburn and the spear of ragnorok, both destructive forces of nature."

"I will not be defeated by you Morzan. Even if I do die, I will come back as in a new person's soul, and they will defeat you with the very blade that killed me." He was cut off by a spear blade going into his throat.

"Shut the fuck up. I am the king of this domain from this moment forth." He turned the blade in a circle then pulled it out to put it back in his heart. They soul of the king came out on the tip of the black spear head, and floated into it. He walked to the cliff where his army was waiting. "I have defeated King Arthur, and now _I _hold Excalibur!"

His troops roared in glory and he began to celebrate, and slammed the tip of the two weapons together, then slashed them down, opening a black oval with points on the top and bottom. He strapped the spear to his back and pulled the blade in his sheath on his right hip out, slammed it in the ground, and put Excalibur in its place.

He stepped through the portal and found that he was now standing in a city with walls like a maze. He took out the spear, and slashed the wall, destroying it, and saw a huge tower with a rope bridge on it, a huge cliff, and more walls and maze pieces. Yes, this would be a good place to take over. He stepped back through the portal, and it closed behind him.

He told his troupes what he found and they all agreed with his plan. He hit the blades tip together once more then jumped off the cliff, opening a larger rift and he and his army marched through. When he got through, he was not in the same place. He was in a desert with a huge building off in the distance.

His army marched on and a huge amount of creatures with a mask with marking on them, some were insects, some were humanoids, some a cross between them. They began to attack his troops. Both groups had been completely thinned to thirteen a piece. He jumped into the air, and brought both weapons down in a cyclone, and took out five of the enemies.

Three of his men cut down the legs and arms of four more, and the other nine struck down remaining four in a few seconds. Thirteen small voids opened up, and thirteen human shaped versions of the creatures came out of them. The leader was a man in armor much like his own, and he had a sword with a claw shaped cross guard and an orange and black hilt, both in stripes going around the blade. On the bottom of the blade was a head shaped like a tiger's head, and he reached behind his back and pulled out a spear with a jet black shaft and a golden tipped head.

"You people are quite strong, and you managed to kill over seven thousand hollows with just swords and a spear." I think we could merge with you."

"What the hell are you talking about freak? We are the most-"he was cut off by the human shaped beings appearing in front of them all, and touched each one, causing them to double over with agony, and go back to normal with holes in their chests, and the blades of the enemies, and masks like the creatures. They could take them off, and place them in their vests. They marched to the building, and blasted through the wall and drew their swords.

"Get the fuck out of our new palace, or we will kill you all." said Morzan to the man at the end of the table.

"You don't know who I am, do you? I am Sosuke Aizen, king of Las Noches." He explained the history of his being here, and told them of his enemies. He told them of his enemies next. "We have many enemies, such as the thirteen court guard squad, the Vizards, and Ichigo Kurosaki. If we help you master your new powers, will you help me destroy my enemies?"

"If we master them, we will kill them all and make you the king." he stood up, along with Aizen, and they met half way. They looked each other in the eye, than shook hands. They other members shook hands and they became one group, all so that they could each gain the kingship frothier leader, neather really trusting the other.


	2. Summoning the round table

Summoning the round table

Summoning the round table

Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet. Once I win the lottery, Bleach is mine!

A/N: I am just letting you know, in this bleach universe, two main things a different. One: Kaien used Nejibana to kill his possess wife, and Two: It was Kaien and Rukia who wet to the human world and helped unlock his shikia earlier, so the whole soul society arc didn't happened, because Ichigo has become a full shinigami.

--

Ichigo, Rukia, and Kaien all sat on the side of their favorite river, watching the sun set, and the moon rise. Kaien put his arm around Rukia, and the soul pager went off. "Ichigo, your turn to kill the hollow." said Kaien to his nephew. "I'm going Uncle Kaien, I'm going." and he popped a soul pill into his mouth, separating him from body.

He shunpoed away, and arrive at the destination the phone sent him to in two minutes. When he arrived, he saw a girl with a metal torso and a gray halberd in her hand and a black one on her back. Two more hollows appeared and attacked her from behind. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back and was about to let out a Getsuga Tensho, but she pulled the second out, and strapped them together. She slammed the blade all the way into the ground, and slashed it through the ground, sending a black wolf and a gray wolf out of the ground underneath them.

The hollows disappeared and the halberds became a normal zanpakutou again, and the metal torso became bare, and then clothed itself. Ichigo jumped over to the short black haired girl. "Looks like your shikia is advancing fast Tatsuki." said Ichigo, before the tom boy punched him in the face.

"Next time you stand me up and make me wait at the movie theater for two hours, I'm gonna kill you."

"That was tonight? I'm sorry Tatsuki, Uncle Kaien had his birthday today, and dad made me stay, and then I forgot and matsumoto slipped sake into my drink I'm sorry Tatsuki. I don't deserve to have you for a girl friend."

"Well, I guess I could forgive you if you give me a kiss but only if." she was cut off by Ichigo picking her up and kissing her. "Ah, how touchingly disgusting. Are you trying to get laid Kurosaki?" said an arrogant voice from above them. When Tatsuki looked up, a blue haired man with a jaw piece of a hollow mask was laughing at them.

She drew her blade, and so did Ichigo. "Tatsuki, call Kaien and Rukia, and I'll take out Grimmjow." and he jumped up into the air, clawing his hand on his left temple and mouthed something. An explosion went off around Ichigo, and when the dust subsided, Ichigo stood in bankia with his mask on, and rushed Grimmjow with tremendous speed. He appeared in front of his chest with the blade at his arm's end, and shot a red and black orb through the blade.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed the Espeda at the bankiaed Vizard. He clawed half the bladed and used his release state. He round house kicked Ichigo, and was about to blast him, but a feminine voice said "Scream out of rage, Gekido Tsuin Kashira Ookami." changing to a howl. The two halberds appeared on his back and she drew the gray one. She jumped up, slashed at the air Grimmjow was about to stand, and drew the second blade, and began to rapidly slash at the Espeda.

"Who the fuck are you girly?" added Grimmjow as he back flipped to dodge a slash.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, wielder of Tsuin Kashira Ookami, the Twin Headed Wolf. Speak from Wisdom, Kashikoi Tsuin Kashira Ookami." and the blade transformed from a one blade black and gray halberd, to a blood red short sword with a opened mouth wolf for a guard, and a small ring on the hilt with a strand of braided black and gray wolf hair.

She brought it above her head, and swung the blade around on her finger with the strand, and made it grow on her finger, and swung it out at Grimmjow. It turned into a giant wolf that bit down on Grimmjow's leg, and made a crunching sound. A Gargata open up, and he fell through, and Ulquiorra and Yami came through it.

Ulquiorra shot a green cero from his fingers, and Yami shot a red one from his mouth. Tatsuki ran her hand down her blade and spun the blade in a circle, bleeding the red into the circle, making a shield. They both swung their swords down through the shield, and slammed her into the ground. She climbed out of the crater, swaying a little, and lifted her arms, both hands grasping the hilt, above her head and slamming it into the ground.

"I call forth the wolf kind, lend me all your spirit and strength and give me the final transformation of my shikia. I call forth Saishuu Jounin Tsuin Kashira Ookami for my protection, for my friends and family." The blade began to spin around, and a multitude of different colored pelts surrounded the blade. They eventually jumped off the blade and landed on Tatsuki, turning her body into metal. She got a tail, claws, and fangs. The blade was now six blades that were colored black, gray, red, brown, white, and yellow. They merged together into a large halberd, and shrunk into a dagger.

She cut a small circle, then a medium triangle, and a large square with strange ruins into her palm, and palmed the ground, then stuck the dagger into the blood, then dragged it out with a few changes. It was a bright blue blade with a flame orange guard. She dragged the blade across the ground, freezing it over. The ice had flame flowing around in it, and when she slashed it, a spiral of fire ice surrounded her.

She drew a much larger version of the blood changer and slammed the hilt into the center. It melted and the ground absorbed it, and she said "Bankia." She snapped her fingers and two pillars of ice fire captured and burned Ulquiorra, but Tatsuki was un-able to kill them because this was only the third time she had used bankia. "Stay the hell away from all of us." said the girl, switching between her voice and two different wolf voices.

She kicked the two back to Hueco Mundo, where they reported all they had learned to Aizen and Morzan. "Interesting, very interesting. We will have to take care of this Karakura group." said Aizen leaning on his left arm and tapping his chin.

--

Gawain and Lancelot sat together with the other five remaining Knights of The Roundtable, Sir Galahad, Sir Gareth, Sir Lionell, and Sir Bors de Ganis, thinking of what we should do. "What should we do, men? We have to find some one to help us out. If Morzan does achieve his plans, we are all dead." yelled Gawain, standing up and slamming his fist on to his seat at the table.

"Well, we could-" started Lancelot, but he stopped, mouth hanging open, when a portal to some unknown place appeared. "Get in quick!" yelled Lancelot, rushing every one through. They all fumbled over each other to get in the portal and landed in front of eight people in strange outfits.

--

"General Captain, we purified eight hollow and fought Espeda four, seven, and six. Ichigo and Tatsuki both had to go to bankia to defeat these Espeda."

"Well then Captain Kiaen, where were you and Mrs. Kuchiki?" asked General Captain Yamamoto to the original two shinigami.

"General Captain, Lieutenant Kiaen and I were on a date at the time of the fight and by the time we had arrived, Mrs. Arisawa had sent them through a Gargata." said Rukia in her shinigami form.

"I see, well at least some good news has come today." said the sad General Captain. At that exact moment, Byakuya Kuchiki and Ikkaku Madarame came in with a black coffin in their hands.

"General Captain, Two Questions; First, why did you call Kiaen a captain, and Second, who is in the coffin Byakuya and Ikkaku are holding?" asked Ichigo, Tatsuki leaning against him for support.

"I'm very sorry to say that, earlier today when Captain Ukitake was fighting a group of hollows, his sickness flared up exponentially, and the hollows attacked him. He was able to go shikia and defeat them, but a strange enemy using a sword and a spear came through a Gargata and forced him into bankia. This new enemy released both weapons, and killed Joshiro with in a few minutes of fighting his bankia. The rules say that Kiaen is now captain of the thirteenth squad."

All seven people bowed their heads in a respective posture, and Kiaen and Rukia walked over to the casket to look at the body of their former captain. 'I swear, no matter what I have to do to accomplish it, I will kill your murderer." swore Kiaen to the body of his mentor and former captain. He closed the casket, and two lower ranked shinigami took the coffin away. "General Captain, I wish to ta-" started Byakuya but is mouth fell open mid sentence by a strange man holding a spear and sword came out of a portal. "So this is the girl who nearly killed Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Yami? Not much to look at is she?" said the new comer.

"Why don't you get your ass over here and say that to my face, jack ass!" Tatsuki roared, a vein appearing on her forehead.

"Aizen said you guys would be a good opponent but from the look of the people here, I would have more fun fighting Gawain." he said as he drew his spear and sword. Ikkaku and Byakuya both got ready to go bankia, but Kiaen jumped forward and brought his sword down on the top end of the shaft. "You murdered my captain, now I'll kill you. Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!" the zanpakutou became a spear with a long blade with a point on the top and bottom on the first blade, and two blades that curved outward with some what slanted bars to connect them.

A medium sized amount of blue hair hung off the top of the spear shaft. Water exploded outward, and came back up and rapped around the man's feet and legs. "This looks like it could be interestingly fun. This is much more challenging then that white haired weakling. I may even have to use my bankia just for the fun of it."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BASTARD!" Nejibana's tip made contact with the other spear's end, and a link was formed between the two enemies and their weapons.

(0o0)

Morzan opened his eyes on a strange place that was half familiar, and half unknown to him some how. It was a large jungle on one side, and a beach with crashing waves on the other side. He was on the jungle side, and the guy with the spear/sword was sitting on the beach, talking to a young busty beautiful woman with long blond hair, wearing a Greek style robe with a golden trim.

Morzan stood up and began to walk to the beach side, but was stop by a horse voice saying "Morzan, stop or I'll kill you." a tiger stepped out of the forest and jumped at Morzan, pinning him to the ground. Morzan looked over at the shinigami and woman, and saw the touch him with his released sword. The tiger's tail became his release, and it touched Morzan on the shoulder carefully.

The tiger dragged Morzan to the middle, and the woman the shinigami. The tiger dropped him on the edge, and the woman put the shinigami on the edge of the sand. "Good to see you again Nejibana. Have you had any trouble in the last couple of years?"

"No, just Kiaen's wife dying, although I would rather not talk about it. Other then that, every thing has been fine. What about you Suetsukata?"

"Well, my master merged with a knight for some reason. I had to adapt and go through all the difficulty of teaching him shikia and bankia. Has he reached bankia yet?" said Suetsukata to Nejibana, as the two wielders woke up.

"Yes, he did it about three weeks ago. How long did he take?"

"

About three days, but he just barely managed to beat me."

Kiaen got up at that exact moment and asked who the tiger was. "This is Suetsukata, an old friend of mine. He wants to talk to you about something."

"Who the fuck are you people and where are we?" asked Morzan in a blind rage at the three beings.

"We are in your mind along with this man beside the woman. I am your drefonate spirit, or soul spear. I am tired of your disregard for both myself and your zanpakutou spirit, so I am doing a switch. Kiaen shiba, do you except me, Suetsukata, to be your drefonate, to care for m needs, and to train with me to become one person, instead of two?" said the tiger with a glare at Morzan.

"I guess I should, or I might disrespect him, right Nejibana?" nod "I accept your offer to become your partner Suetsukata." he stuck out his hand and pulled the tiger to his side of the world, and the jungle resided until Morzan was completely gone from his inner world.

(0o0)

The guy with the spear was blasted back into a wall, and a shower of rock exploded from the ground and when it finished, Kiaen was spinning both spears in a different hand, a the hand holding the new spear was coated in a jade coating with a whirl pool of lightning spinning with the spear. "Burn down their world and end their existence, Suetsukata." Kiaen pointed both spears pointed both spears at the man coming out of the wall and shot a ball of lightning and water at him. He drew his zanpakutou and slashed downward, opening a portal.

He stumbled a little and accidentally opened another portal, but he ignored it and made on to leave.

--

The knights landed on the floor and had two spears thrown into their faces. "Who the hell are you and why did you just come out of the air?" said a bruised man carrying the two spears. "We are the remaining knights of the round table, and we came here to find our kings killer." Lancelot answered the threatening man.

"Captain Shiba lets hear them out first, and kill them after if they threaten us." ordered an elderly man with a long staff in his hand. He seemed to have a large amount of control over them for some reason.

The Shiba man pulled the weapons back and they became swords and he sheathed them.

"I am General Captain Yamamoto of the first squad, second in command of all soul society. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The knights stood up and brushed themselves off then Gawain explained every thing since Morzan was born to when he killed Arthur. "Then Arthur said he would come back in another soul and kill Morzan with the weapon that killed him, and Morzan twisted the spear. We looked away and when we finely composed ourselves, and saw Morzan hit the weapons together and jumped off a cliff side to open a portal and his army marched through."

"We tried to follow them, but the portal closed after they went through. We went back to the castle and we discussed what to do and then this portal opened up and we jumped through only to land with two spears in front of our faces." explained Gawain to the now observing shinigami in front of him.

"Kaien just fought a guy with a sword and a spear that looked like your Morzan, but he only has the sword now." Rukia told the men from the knights of the roundtable.

"Well, from what Suetsukata told me about their encounter with the Vasto Lordes. There are thirteen of them counting Morzan, so we should have a group of thirteen ourselves." Kaien added to the conversation. "Their our six of us, not counting the General Captain, and seven of you, so if we all go together in one group, then we can take down Morzan twice as fast as we would have separate."

"Well then, the seven of you will need to attend our academy for a few weeks or so and get a zanpakutou. Once you reach shikia we will begin planning." General Captain Yamamoto instructed the knights, and two people came out to take them to a large building with students going in and out.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

Lancelot and Bors were on the training field fighting with their new zanpakutous. Lancelot shunpoed over to Bors, but got blasted back by a white lightning. "Your kidous are getting more dangerous, but you can't defeat my release form." Lancelot twisted the blade around in a loop, tossed I into the air and yelled "By that which is not, for not that is, come into being, Hiagara no za Kumori." Lancelot grabbed the handle off the upside down sword and punched the metal. A sonic wave went out and a large group of soldiers made of stone came from the earth and rushed the man in a green suit of armor.

"Protect and fly from hell, Tenma Karasu Shi-rudo." Bors de Ganis stuck his arm out, palm flat and facing up, and stabbed his sword into his hand. The hand was coated in a green and black substance that became a half a shield, and a second half appeared in his opposite hand. He brought both arms back and shot them forward. They rocketed off Bors arms and struck down half the soldiers.

They circle around and landed on his arms. He connected the two halves together and slammed it into the middle of his chest. It disappeared, and when he took a step forward, the ground exploded underneath him, and revealed a giant crystalline shield with a dragon trapped in the center, shards of crystal shooting out of his mouth. "Let me out Bors, or I'll kill you!" screamed the dragon from his shining prism.

"Fine, I'll let you out." Bors de Ganis brought his hands together and slammed them into the crystal. He jumped of the shield on to a smaller shield and watched as the crack ran down the shield, and obliterated as it reached the dragon. He shot up through the crack and roared in victory, then shot off large groups of shards. Lancelot ran towards the beast, sword running through the rock and sand, and jumped up and blinded the dragon with a large burst of dust.

He spun the sword above his head and a shower of pebbles came out and stuck themselves to the chest of the dragon. After a roar from his opponent, Lancelot spun his wrist around and palmed the pummel of his blade, and brought it back slowly, revealing a dagger on the end. He slammed the sword into his ground on the dagger and used his chain glove to hit it and sent out a sound wave that detonated the pebbles and incased the giant lizard in a coffin of pebbles, gravel, rocks, and boulders.

He dropped like a rock, literally, and after a few seconds, they heard a crash and a splintering crack, and a large explosion followed by a large jet of flame, then a crystalline sword shot up and Bors grabbed it and slammed it into Lancelot, who pulled the sword out on a line of stone, and curved the blade to cut the string. It expanded and a stone Gorilla rose from the bottom and a bull from the top, and they jumped on to each other and became a giant fist that attached to Lancelot and the two collided.

"Guys, stop or you could kill each other." Byakuya yelled out onto the field as a signal to stop. They sheathed their zanpakutou and walked over to the eleven other new Knights of the Roundtable. Kaien stood on a podium and used his new authority of being leader. "We lost a good many men on the battle field with Morzan, and tomorrow we march into Hueco Mundo for the invasion. So get some sleep, and we march tomorrow."

A/n; This is the longest chapter I have ever written and took up seventeen pages on world. I was just listening to Do you believe in God by flyleaf and I want to dedicate this chapter to the girl and people that all died on that day for believing in god. Now for the translations;

Tatsuki's shikia rage mode: Raging Twin Headed Wolf: Gekido Tsuin Kashira Ookami

Tatsuki's shikia wisdom mode: Wise Twin Headed Wolf: Kashikoi Tsuin Kashira Ookami

Tatsuki's shikia over drive: Last Standing Twin Headed Wolf: Saishuu Jounin Tsuin Kashira Ookami

Hiagara no za Kumori: Ashes of the Shadow

Tenma Karasu Shi-rudo" Demon Crow Shield

Okay, I want every one who reads this to go listen to this song I mentioned earlier. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
